


Jour 15 - Drogué

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [15]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Character Death, Drug Use, Experimentation, Gen, Incubation, Needles, centipede - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Quinzième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix brisée.- Notre petit jeu commence à me fatiguer. Dernière expérience. »





	Jour 15 - Drogué

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Seringues et aiguilles / Drogue / Hallucinations / Insectes / Mention d'éviscération / Traumatisme de l'oreille / Mort ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads, sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Ses yeux grands ouverts observaient le plafond, fixement.  
Etions-nous le jour, ou la nuit ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici, attachée à cette table d’opération, forcée à subir toute une batterie de tests lui arrachant santé mentale et physique en même temps ? Elle l’ignorait. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures. Les heures, des semaines. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, comme si celui-ci lui était étranger, comme s’il s’était détaché. Avec toutes les drogues que celui-ci avait absorbé depuis le début, cela ne l’étonnait même pas, à vrai dire. Elle ne possédait même plus la force de se débattre, ni de paniquer. Les différents somnifères, anesthésiants, et autres produits l’avaient changée en une sorte de coquille vide, un pantin désarticulé qui n’attendait que la fin de son pénible service.  
Elle plissa les paupières, lorsque la lumière des deux grands projecteurs au-dessus d’elle s’alluma. Elle avait été habituée à l’obscurité, et ses pupilles rencontraient de plus en plus de difficulté avec la lumière. Mais plus important, il allait recommencer. Et cette fois-ci, une part d’elle espérait qu’il l’achèverait. Au départ rassurée grâce à sa voix calme, et son comportement digne d’un médecin tentant de détendre son patient un maximum, elle avait rapidement compris que cela ne résultait que de la froideur occupant son cœur, et que cet homme, manipulateur et calculateur, désirait tout, sauf son bien.  
Elle ne put s’empêcher de déglutir, lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher d’elle. En fournissant suffisamment d’efforts, elle parvint à faire basculer sa tête sur le côté, afin de l’avoir dans son champ de vision : ce scientifique élancé, entouré d’une surnaturelle aura. Elle ne pouvait voir que la partie de son visage camouflée par une longue mèche de ses cheveux bleu nuit. Celui-ci semblait manipuler une seringue. Une énième aiguille allait certainement se planter dans ses veines. Ses yeux se mirent à la picoter en y pensant, non pas à cause de la lumière cette fois.

« Bonjour, Twinkle. » annonça le garçon, portant le nom de Sano.

En le voyant s’approcher, la jeune fille remarqua des petites sphères flottant à l’intérieur du liquide présent dans la seringue. Cela lui faisait penser à des… lentes ? Ou en tout cas, quelque chose y ressemblant. Elle qui avait horreur des insectes ne put retenir un frémissement. Non, il n’allait tout de même pas lui injecter des larves… Il devait s’agir d’autre chose.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix brisée.  
\- Notre petit jeu commence à me fatiguer. »

Une lueur d’espoir s’illumina en elle. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu’elle serait enfin libérée ? Elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, retrouver son frère, reprendre une vie normale… Bien que sûrement marquée à vie par ce qu’elle venait de traverser. Mais au moins, elle n’aurait plus à se faire injecter quoi que ce soit, elle ne sentirait plus son esprit se briser un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
… Puis, elle se rappela de ce qu’il lui avait dit, lorsqu’elle l’avait interrogé sur sa présence ici. ‘Je vais t’examiner… Et tu n’y survivras pas’. La fin des expériences signifiait-elle que son heure approchait ? Allait-il lui faire absorber un poison ? Ou une drogue de plus qui lui permettrait de l’éviscérer en faisant en sorte de graver dans sa mémoire d’outre-tombe chaque coupure lui ayant été infligées ?  
Sano se pencha vers elle, et agita légèrement la seringue face à elle comme s’il voulait qu’elle prenne conscience du produit que son corps allait avaler, cette fois-ci.

« Dernière expérience. » déclara-t-il.

Twinkle déglutit. Il en résulterait sa libération, ou la mort. Elle put sentir son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement, gardant espoir qu’elle survivrait à ce dernier produit. Elle devait le faire. Elle devait endurer la douleur, ne pas sombrer… Elle hocha la tête, tandis que le scientifique déboutonna le haut de son chemisier, sans lui demander son accord. Elle était passée par tellement de choses depuis son arrivée qu’il s’agissait du cadet de ses soucis, de toute façon. Puis, sans prévenir, l’aiguille s’enfonça dans la chair de sa poitrine, la faisant siffler de douleur, entre ses dents.  
Sa respiration se fit soudainement lourde, forte, lui rappelant les quelques fois où elle avait pu faire des crises d’angoisses, dans sa vie. Instantanément, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ces derniers se mettant à se balader aux alentours, rapidement, comme en proie à des tremblements…et finirent par se poser sur Sano.

« Q-qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? souffla-t-elle entre deux halètements.  
\- … Ne t’en fais pas. » se contenta-t-il de murmurer, gardant toujours ce même air impassible.

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s’en faire ?  
La salle se mit à bouger, reflétant les battements de son cœur. La sensation lui donnait envie de vomir, désagréable, occasionnant un certain vertige chez la jeune fille. Elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit, si ce n’était son ravisseur, qui se tenait là, juste à côté d’elle. Twinkle eut l’impression que l’ombre de ce dernier s’allongea, se mettant à onduler en prenant la forme d’un serpent. Elle sembla devenir une entité à part entière, juste là, derrière le scientifique. Son monde s’obscurcit, et ce fut comme si tout ce qu’il se trouvait autour de Sano et d’elle-même disparut. Elle ne pouvait même plus dire avec certitude où elle se trouvait, ni même si tout cela était réel.  
Finalement, quelque chose se brisa.  
Son esprit la lâcha.  
Elle se mit à hurler comme jamais, convulsant sur la table d’opération, face à un Sano confus, qui se hâta de la maintenir par les épaules, d’une force qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ou bien était-elle devenue si faible que cela ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il.  
\- J-je ne sais pas ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ?? cria-t-elle, paniquée.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que l’injection ferait effet aussi rapidement.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Sano ?? »

Quelque chose bougeait, à l’intérieur de son crâne. Elle le sentait parfaitement. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il s’agissait, mais cette chose en question… Il lui semblait qu’elle lui dévorait le cerveau, se frayant un chemin au travers de l’organe. Pour autant, elle n’en ressentait aucune douleur. Tout ce qu’elle éprouvait, c’était de la panique, de la terreur. Elle tentait de concentrer ses esprits sur l’homme au-dessus d’elle. Lui, qui semblait se soucier d’elle… Bien qu’elle sût que tel n’était pas vraiment le cas, elle voulait s’accrocher à l’idée qu’il s’inquiétait de son état.

« Sano… murmura-t-elle, faiblement.  
\- Oui ?  
\- La pièce a disparu…  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu vois.  
\- … Je ne sais pas… »

Tout était bien trop confus. La chose lui grignotant le cerveau s’engouffra un peu plus bas, venant lui titiller le tympan de l’intérieur. Quoi que ce fut, elle désirait sortir de là. Twinkle, elle, n’était pas certaine de vouloir savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Elle voulait s’évanouir, se réveiller chez elle… Elle n’en pouvait plus.  
Sa membrane tympanique fut percée. Son oreille gauche se retrouva hors service, occasionnant un sifflement insupportable lui traversant le crâne.

« Ca va sortir !! » hurla Twinkle.

En effet, la chose se faufila le long de son conduit auditif. Des pattes grouillaient à l’intérieur de celui-ci, menant ce parasite vers la lumière du jour… Enfin, façon de parler, au vu de l’obscurité environnante, perçue par la blondine, allongée sur la table d’opération.  
Sano fit glisser l’une des mains appuyées sur l’épaule de Twinkle jusqu’à son oreille. Il sembla y attraper, puis y tirer quelque chose. Et lorsqu’il le fit, faisant sortir la chose de l’intérieur de la jeune fille, toute sensation s’arrêta net. Elle se sentit vide. Plus aucune panique. Plus aucune douleur. Plus aucun cri. Plus rien.  
Elle ne pouvait que voir, face à elle, le scientifique, avec un centipède dans la main, qu’il caressait du bout des doigts comme s’il s’agissait d’une précieuse créature qu’il chérissait de tout son cœur.

« Bonjour, toi. »

Il lui parlait comme à un nouveau-né. Si Twinkle s’était trouvé en état de ressentir quelque chose, elle aurait sans doute été en proie au dégoût. Elle aurait même certainement vomi.  
L’unique œil visible de Sano dévia pour se poser sur elle, qui commençait à se faire emporter par les ténèbres. La Faucheuse se trouvait juste au-dessus d’elle, son instrument arrachant doucement la vie palpitant encore en elle.

« Merci pour ton incubation. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu’elle entendit de la part du garçon, avant de sombrer dans le néant de la mort.  
Overdose ? Intérieur dévoré ?  
Personne ne put le confirmer. Son cadavre ne fut jamais retrouvé.


End file.
